Ansela Jonla
Agent Ansela Jonla, of the Department of Bad Slash, is known throughout HQ for her vast and frankly somewhat frightening arsenal of shinies dangerous weapons. Agent Profile Appearance Ansela is about 5'5" tall, with a slim, athletic build. She has brown eyes and hair, the latter of which looks like it hasn't seen a hair brush or comb for several years. When not in disguise, she prefers to wear form-fitting black trousers, top, and jacket, which she claims are perfect for her side job. When in disguise she prefers to wear black, or any other dark colour. Personality Ansela is quick-minded and opportunistic, constantly searching for new ways of stealing anything that isn't nailed down. She has very few morals, but she won't compromise the few that she does have. Her rough speech is a remnant of her days as a street-rat, and she can't stand people who are arrogant and high-handed just because of their noble birth. She is quick to defend any of her friends, no matter how annoying they are, and can't stand traitors. She also doesn't like seeing any of her Lust Objects get injured or manipulated by Sues, especially Grimmjow and Lockon. She'll sleep with just about anyone that she considers good-looking, even if they are a canon character. She has little to no respect for authority figures, seeing them as obstacles to be worked around. History Ansela is a thief, originally written as a fleshed-out version of a player avatar from the Runescape MMORPG. She stole from the rich (and not so rich) and kept the money for herself and her brother. She also had a small group of friends that she travelled around Gielinor with, evading the law and thwarting bad guys along the way. At the end of the first story she fell off of a cliff and through a plothole, which landed her in the Sunflower Official's office. After her initial violent reaction to the fall wore off, she found herself agreeing to work in the PPC, as part of the Department of Bad Slash. Sometimes she will pay a visit to her home continuum, to see how her plothole-created doppelgänger and her friends (and brother) are doing. She tends to return from these trips with rather more weapons, armour, money and assorted other items than she left with. Weapons Ansela prefers to use throwing knives coated in poison to fight with. Also, since she comes from a gaming continuum where anyone can use any of the available weapons, she is skilled with many weapons including, but not limited to, swords, daggers, battleaxes, long, short and crossbows, scimitars and halberds. In the time since she joined the PPC, she has discovered that this skill also works for weapons not found in her home continuum. In fact, if she can't figure out how to use a weapon for some reason, she's likely to use it as a club and batter her target to death. Her preference runs towards ranged weapons, on the whole. Equipment As a quirk of her origins, Ansela has a strict limit on the number of items she can wear and carry. At a maximum she can wear one item of headgear, a single necklace, something on her back, a single type of ammunition, one top, a pair of gloves or a bracelet, a ring, one kind of legwear and a pair of boots at any one time. In terms of weapons she can either wield a single two-handed weapon (which includes bows) or a one-handed weapon (which crossbows fall into) plus a shield or off-hand item. Ansela's backpack – which she calls an inventory – does not count as a back item and is invisible and, to all intents and purposes, non-existent until Ansela wishes to remove something from it. Within this invisible backpack, Ansela may only carry twenty-eight discrete items, regardless of their weight. If an item stacks, i.e. takes up one space even if more than one is present, then there is no upper limit to how many of them Ansela can carry. It remains to be seen if these restrictions on Ansela's carrying ability will affect her on missions, as she is usually rather careful about what she packs in there. Missions Reports Ansela currently has no missions archived, but when she finally gets round to submitting a report, they will be located here. Other Appearances * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion (RP) ** Part 1 - "Return to HQ" ** Part 2 - "Battle Without Honor or Humanity" * "Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6, Part 7, Part 8 (The Land Before Time), Agents Trojanhorse and Zach Homewood (DBS) ** Ansela appears in Part 7 to lend some of her weaponry to the cause of destroying the Dino!Sues of LxC. * "LxC: The DinoSue Strikes Back" (The Land Before Time), Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (DBS) ** When a new chapter is added to LxC, Ansela again lends a hand some explosives. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Bad Slash